1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for out-of-band management of third party adapter configuration settings in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Current computer systems do not allow for off-line, out-of-band management of third-party option firmware settings for computing devices within a computing system. Instead, third-party option firmware settings for computing devices within a computing system must be managed by manipulating configuration data that is used to initialize and configure the computing devices within a computing system. Manipulating configuration data that is used to initialize and configure the computing devices within a computing system can often be an inefficient and laborious process.